The invention relates to window lifters for motor vehicles and more particularly to motor vehicle window lifters with cable returns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,917 discloses a cable type window lifter. This window lifter comprises two non-parallel rails guiding two respective sliders in a window-moving travel. Each slider is driven by a Bowden cable. Each slider has two parts. A first part is guided by the rail and a second part is fixed to the window. The two parts slide relative to one another in translation and in rotation. This device allows the relative position of the two parts to be adjusted to prevent the window from being braced against a window frame.
This device has disadvantages. It occupies a significant area projected onto the mid-plane of the window. This device also entails the use of two guide rails.
There is therefore a need for a window lifter that solves one or more of these drawbacks.